Schneerose
by Isamenot
Summary: Dieselbe Prozedur wie jedes Jahr. Und doch irgendwie war dieser Weihnachtswinterabend anders.


Schneerose

**Disclaimer:** Die in diesem Oneshot verwendeten Schauplätze und Figuren entstammen dem Manga "Naruto" und gehören somit nicht mir, sondern ihrem Erfinder Masashi Kishimoto. Sie werden nicht genutzt, um Geld zu verdienen, sondern sind lediglich für die allgemeine Unterhaltung entlehnt worden.

* * *

Warum konnte man nicht einmal zu Weihnachten seine Ruhe haben? Sollte es nicht eigentlich ein besinnliches Fest sein? Doch Ruhe und Frieden schienen auch an diesem Abend in weiter Ferne zu liegen.

Obwohl es erst früher Abend war, war die Dunkelheit schon lange hereingebrochen.  
Missmutig ging der Junge durch die verschneiten und verlassenen Straßen von Konoha-gakure, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Der Himmel über ihm war sternenklar, so als hätte auch dieser sich für den Feiertag geschmückt. Leider bedeutete das auch, dass die Nacht sehr frostig werden würde, ein Umstand den man bereits spüren konnte; die Kälte schlich sich unter seine Winterjacke und sein Atem hing als kleines Wölkchen in der Luft, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Es herrschte vollkommene Stille. Kaum vorzustellen, wenn man bedachte, dass die Straßen und Gassen sonst von Menschen und deren Stimmen erfüllt waren. Doch nun begegnete er nicht einer Person. Wahrscheinlich waren alle bei ihren Familien, um die gemeinsame Zeit des Feiertages zu genießen – abgesehen von den Wachen, die auch an einem solchen Tag Dienst hatten.

Er konnte vom Glück reden, dass er nicht zum Wachdienst eingeteilt worden war, denn seine Beförderung zum Chu-nin vor ein paar Monaten hätte die Dorfverwaltung berechtig, ihn dazu zu beordern. Dann hätte er stundenlang in der Kälte stehen müssen mit absoluter Konzentration. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich vom wahren Leben eines Ninja wusste, wie sehr sein vermeintliches Wissen doch nur auf idealisiertem Wunschdenken beruhte.

Gab es auch an den Festtagen mehrere Schichten bei der Wache oder mussten nur ein paar Leute leiden, damit so viele wie möglich bei ihren Familien sein konnten? Wurden sie vom Dorf versorgt mit warmen Getränken und Speisen, damit sie ein wenig spüren konnten, dass Weihnachten war? Sangen sie Lieder zum Zeitvertreib? Oder wurden ihnen alle diese Dinge versagt, weil der Schutz des Dorfes über ein paar Momenten der Ruhe und weihnachtlichen Geborgenheit ging?

Er beneidete die Wachen sicherlich nicht darum, wie sie in dieser Kälte ihrer Pflicht nachkamen, zum Wohl der anderen Dorfbewohner. Wie viele von ihnen waren sich dessen eigentlich bewusst? Und was dachten wohl die Kinder, deren Väter heute Abend nicht bei ihnen sein konnten?

Shikamaru seufzte, während er auf den Boden starrte und seine Schritte beobachtete. So hatte er sich die Feiertage sicher nicht vorgestellt, mit irgendwelchen lästigen Grübeleien. Was hatte sich nur verändert? Er hatte sich doch letztes Jahr nicht solche Gedanken gemacht und, wenn er nur ein paar Monate zurückdachte, hätte er auch dann nicht gedacht, dass dieses Jahr alles anders sein würde. Wie konnten sich manche Dinge nur so schnell ändern?

Die Kälte begann langsam unter seine Winterkleidung zu kriechen und ließ ihn zittern. Besonders schlimm war es an seinen Füßen, seine Zehen fühlten sich schon ganz taub an. Warum konnten ihre Ninjasandalen nicht geschlossen sein, wie jeder andere Schuh auch? Es könnte wenigstens eine Winterversion geben Auf diese Weise holte man sich noch den Tod.  
Ein weiterer Kälteschauer durchfuhr ihn. Er sollte schleunigst zusehen, dass er wieder in eine warme Stube kam - gleich darauf schalt er sich innerlich, egoistisch, wenn er an die Wachen dachte, und zimperlich, wenn er an seinen Rang dachte. Dennoch konnte Shikamaru nicht anders, als alle zu beneiden, die in ihren warmen Stuben sitzen konnten und bereits Bescherung hielten; nicht, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind auf die Übergabe der Geschenke freute – das konnte er sich aufgrund seines Ranges als Chu-nin und der damit verbundenen Verantwortung nicht erlauben –; dennoch war dieser Moment meistens einer der schönsten im Jahr und einer der ruhigsten. Denn ausnahmsweise zickte seine Mutter dann nicht herum, sondern zeigte eine nahezu engelhafte Seite, und auch sein Vater murrte nicht heimlich und leise über seine Frau. Leider dauerte dieser Moment nie lange an. Schon kurz darauf übernahm seine Mutter alljährlich das Kommando wieder und scheuchte ihn und seinen Vater, damit sie den Essenstisch deckten oder sonstige, fest-obligatorische Aufgaben übernahmen.  
Man konnte sagen, sowie das gemeinsame Weihnachtssingen oder Plätzchenbacken in anderen Familien, gehörte dieser kurze harmonische Moment zu Weihnachtstradition in der Nara-Familie.

Ebenso wie der Grund, warum Shikamaru zurzeit durch die Straßen ging, vor Kälte zitternd, trotz Winterkleidung, und sich wünschte in einer gemütlichen, warmen Stube zu sitzen und das Flackern der Kerzen und deren Schatten zu beobachten. Doch stattdessen musste er seinen Vater aus irgendeiner Kneipe holen, wo dieser vermutlich mit seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden eine kleine Vorweihnachtszeche hielt – seine private Methode den letzten Vorbereitungen und dem Gemecker seiner Frau an Heilig Abend zu entgehen.  
Wie jedes Jahr war Shikamaru nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, als seine Mutter ihm verkündete – oder eher ihn damit beorderte –, seinen Vater für die Feierlichkeiten zu holen. Doch den Widerspruch hatte er sich schon vor Jahren abgewöhnt, es gab einfach keinen Weg dieser Aufgabe zu entkommen und jeglicher Versuch endete regelmäßig mit dem Gezeter seiner Mutter. Nein, das war ihm auf die Dauer doch zu anstrengend geworden, da ging er lieber freiwillig gleich nach der Anordnung los, wenn auch nicht ohne vor sich hingemurmelte Kommentare.

----------------------------------------------------

Drei Kneipen hatte Shikamaru schon ohne Erfolg abgeklappert – dafür aber mit Standpauken, ob er nicht lesen könne und das Schild an der Tür, „Kein Zutritt für Minderjährige", übersehen oder ob er es absichtlich ignoriert habe - „Aus so einem kann ja nichts werden", war der Kommentar eines Kneipeninhabers an diesem Abend, den er statt eines Weihnachtsgrußes erhalten hatte. Jedes Jahr das gleiche Prozedere und dieses Jahr schien es besonders schlimm zu sein. Er hatte bisher mit dieser Regel keine Nachsicht erfahren. Stattdessen schien es, dass heute Abend nur neue Angestellte Dienst hatten und diese waren – und das konnte er aus eigener Erfahrung sagen – am nervigsten. Sie hatten nämlich die Eigenschaft, so engagiert zu sein, dass sie jede Regel bis aufs i-Tüpfelchen zu befolgen versuchten, was regelmäßig zu einem Aufstand ihrerseits führte, sobald er den Gastraum betrat. Die älteren Angestellten und Kneipenbesitzer nahmen die ganze Situation gelassener. Sie wussten, dass Shikamaru nur kam, um seinen Vater, Shikaku Nara, zu holen, und ließen ihn einfach durchgehen oder riefen ihm gleich zu, dass sein Vater nicht da sei.

Shikamaru hatte schließlich die nächste Station erreicht. Das Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel. Zeichnete gelbe Quadrate in den Schnee und ließ das von ihm unberührte Weiß nur noch kälter erscheinen.  
In der Gaststube war es um einiges wärmer. Im Raum hörte man „Alle Jahre wieder" - ein Lied, das wie Shikamaru dachte, hervorragend zu seiner Situation und seiner alljährlichen Suche nach seinem Vater passte -, gesungen von einem Kinderchor, leicht schrill vom alljährlichen Gebrauch. Der Wirt war bereits dabei die Kneipe aufzuräumen und die Stühle auf die Tische zu stellen. Offensichtlich wollte er schließen.  
Gerade als Shikamaru überlegte, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte nachzufragen, bemerkte der Wirt ihn und bedeutete ihm mit einem Rucken des Kopfes zum hinteren Bereich der Kneipe, der von einem Paravent abgetrennt war, und einem gemurmelten „Wird aber auch Zeit, dass du kommst", dass doch noch Gäste anwesend waren. Tatsächlich fand Shikamaru seinen Vater und dessen ehemalige Teamkollegen in dem abgeschirmten Bereich, gutgelaunt und lachend.  
„He, Dad, wird Zeit, dass du kommst. Mom wird schon ungeduldig."  
„Ach, komm, so spät ist es doch noch nicht. Setz dich lieber und mach mit."

Shikamaru atmete tief durch. Hatte sein Vater wirklich nichts mitbekommen? Gut, von diesem Hinterstübchen aus konnte man keine Fenster sehen, so dass ein Blick nach draußen verwehrt war. Aber konnten sie nicht einmal Uhren benutzen? Dabei dachte er, Kakashi wäre der einzige, dem diese Fähigkeit fehlte.  
Doch Aufregen nützte nichts – das sah er ja an seiner Mutter; sie wetterte fast nur mit ihm und seinem Vater herum, aber geändert hatte das bisher nichts –, also sprach er mit ruhiger, wenn auch leicht ungeduldiger Stimme: „Der Wirt macht die Kneipe dicht. Und draußen ist es schon 'ne ganze Weile dunkel."  
„Was denn? Wirklich?" Shikaku lehnte sich halb schräg über den Tisch, um hinter den Paravent zu spähen. „Du hast Recht. Also dann, meine Herren, die Tafel ist aufgehoben. Zeit zu den Familien zu gehen."  
Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und verließ die Kneipe, zahlte jedoch noch vorher seine Zeche; man soll schließlich keine Schulden mit ins neue Jahr nehmen. Seine Gefährten folgten ihm etwas ruhiger, während Shikamaru noch einen Augenblick stehen blieb und ihnen nachsah, bevor auch er ihnen folgte.  
Irgendwie beneidete er die Freundschaft, die diese drei Männer verband, nur war es ihm bisher noch nie so bewusst gewesen, auch wenn er sie schon so viele Male gesehen hatte.  
Das war auf eine unerklärliche Art ein seltsames Weihnachten dieses Jahr, ein Weihnachten der Erkenntnisse.

Hatte sich denn wirklich so viel geändert?

Der Heimweg gestaltete sich größtenteils wie der Hinweg: ohne Unterhaltung. Zwar summte sein Vater Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin, doch ansonsten wurde die Stille nur vom Knirschen ihrer Schritte im Schnee und ihren ruhigen Atemzügen durchbrochen.  
Shikamaru überlegte, ob er die alljährliche Tradition bis zum Schluss fortsetzen und zum wiederholten Male seinen Vater fragen sollte, warum er jedes Jahr die Vorbereitungen floh und so seinem Sohn das Leben erschwerte. Wahrscheinlich würde er die übliche Antwort erhalten, nämlich eine ohne Aussage. Aber andererseits hatte er heute schon einige Erkenntnisse errungen, vielleicht galt das auch für diese Frage.  
Shikamaru seufzte. Er wusste schon, warum er Grübeleien zu vermeiden suchte. Sie waren anstrengend und brachten einem nichts. Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet heute, am Heilig Abend mit ihnen herumschlagen?

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu bemerken, dass erstehen geblieben war und in einen Seitenweg blickte. Ein weiterer Augenblick verging, bis er den Grund dafür erkannte.  
„Gehört zu deinem Team, hm?" Sein Vater war hinter ihn getreten und sah ebenfalls in den Seitenweg, zu der Person, die dort im Schein einer Straßenlaterne auf einer Bank saß. „Du solltest hingehen. Um deine Mutter kümmere ich mich schon."  
Und mit einem Winken wandte er sich wieder dem Heimweg zu.

Shikamaru ging langsam den Seitenweg entlang. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum, doch der Anblick seiner Teamgefährtin, die in der Winterkälte saß, bedrückte ihn, ließ seine Schritte zögerlich sein.  
Das blonde Mädchen schien in sich gesunken, hatte den Blick vor sich auf ihre Hände oder viel mehr auf das, was sie in ihren Händen hielt, gerichtet. Diese Haltung schien nicht zu dem Mädchen zu passen, das er in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte – natürlich hatten sie sich schon vorher gekannt, waren sie doch in der gleichen Klasse und ihre Väter Kumpel, doch sie hatten sich nicht wirklich gekannt.  
Es war seltsam, das sonst so selbstbewusste Mädchen so bedrückt zu sehen. Wenn Shikamaru sie überhaupt hier draußen erwartet hätte, dann wie sie mit zurückgelegtem Kopf den Sternenhimmel betrachtete.

„Ino."  
Sie sah auf. Ein trauriges Lächeln bildete sich, als sie erkannte. „Shikamaru, was suchst du denn hier?"  
„Hab Dad aus 'ner Kneipe geholt."  
„Oh, dann ist mein Vater sicher auch bald zu Hause." Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab. Offensichtlichwürde ein Gespräch nur schwer zustande kommen.  
Shikamaru fühlte sich angesichts dessen unsicher. Wissen und Intelligenz waren leider keine Garanten für den erfolgreichen Umgang mit Menschen oder in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen.  
Da er nicht wusste, wie er das Gespräch weiter ansetzen sollte – er wollte nicht einfach nach dem Grund fragen, warum Ino so deprimiert schien; das schien ihm plump und taktlos – , wandte auch er sich dem Gegenstand zu, den Ino in der Hand hielt und der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Es war eine Pflanze. Der Topf, der diese beherbergte, war mit weißem Seidenpapier umwickelt, um das eine rote Schleife gebunden war. Die Pflanze selbst besaß dunkelgrüne, fingergliedrige Blätter und schneeweiße Blüte, die aus fünf rundlichen Blütenblättern bestand und seine Handfläche hätte bedecken können.  
Es wunderte Shikamaru, dass Ino diese Blume so schutzlos durch die Gegend trug, kein Papier, das die Pflanze vor der Kälte geschützt hätte. Er selbst war sicherlich kein Pflanzenexperte, doch auch ihm war bekannt, dass Blumen und Kälte nicht unbedingt eine gute Kombination waren. Umso mehr sollte auch Ino das wissen, zumal ihre Eltern einen Blumenladen führten, in dem sie gelegentlich aushalf. Sie war im Bereich der Pflanzen sehr bewandert. Warum fürchtete sie also nicht, dass die Blume verfrieren könnte?

„Helleborus niger", flüsterte das blonde Mädchen.  
Shikamaru sah von der Pflanze auf und in ihr Gesicht. Doch sie hatte ihren Blick noch immer noch auf die Pflanze gerichtet.  
Vorsichtig setzte sich Shikamaru neben Ino. Vielleicht würde sie ja weiter reden, wenn er auf diese Weise zeigte, dass er zuhörte.  
„Helleborus niger, auch Nieswurz, Christrose oder Schneerose genannt." Noch immer flüsterte sie. „Eine sehr zwiespältige Pflanze. Die Blüte sind schneeweiß, sofern die Pflanze nicht mit anderen Sorten gekreuzt wurde, und die fast nachtschwarz. Sämtliche Teile sind giftig, können tödlich wirken. Und dennoch st sie ein Symbol für ein langes und erfülltes Leben. Das liegt vor allem an der Blütezeit. Der Nieswurz blüht in der Kälte, wenn Eis und Schnee die Erde bedeckt, in einer Jahreszeit, die den meisten Pflanzen feindlich ist. Man glaubte deswegen in vergangenen Zeiten, diese Pflanze besäße besondere Kräfte. Vor allem Schutzkräfte vor bösen Geistern und Krankheiten. Man gab sie aber auch Verliebten oder Verlobten als Schutz. Damit niemand deren Liebe störe. Die Pflanze soll auch als Heilmittel bei Wahnsinn und Melancholie eingesetzt worden sein."  
Ino seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Sie sollte ein Geschenk sein. Für Sakura. Ich dachte, sie würde zu ihr passen. Und es sollte ihr helfen, die Trennung von Naruto und… und Sasuke zu überstehen. Sollte ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine ist."  
Ihre letzten Worte wurden immer leiser und waren schließlich kaum noch zu hören.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf Inos Gesicht gebildet und Shikamaru fragte sich, ob dieser auf die Kälte zurückzuführen sei oder doch eher auf Verlegenheit, darüber, dass sie einem anderen einen Teil ihrer innersten Gedanken anvertraute. Es war ihm schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen, dass Ino trotz ihrer offenen Art, einen Teil ihrer Gefühle, jene die ihr besonders wichtig zu sein schienen, in sich einschloss und ihre daraus resultierende Unsicherheit mit übermäßigem Selbstbewusstsein, dass einem Außenstehenden als Arroganz erscheinen mochte, überspielte. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sie es sich so schwer machte.

„Hat Sakura das Geschenk abgelehnt?"  
Ein wenig verwirrt, öffnete Ino die Augen und hob den Kopf. Es schien, als habe seine Stimme sie erschreckt oder als habe sie vergessen, dass er noch da war. Vielleicht hätte er doch flüstern sollen, um die vertrauliche Atmosphäre zu erhalten, aber es schien ihm auch irgendwo lächerlich.  
Ino schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war noch gar nicht bei ihr."  
Diese Antwort erstaunte Shikamaru doch. „Wieso bist du dann so deprimiert?"  
„Ich bin nicht die deprimiert!" Diese Antwort kam ziemlich heftig und offensichtlich zeigte sich das auch auf Shikamarus Gesicht, denn Ino fuhr wieder ruhiger fort: „Du bist doch schon lange mit Choji befreundet, nicht wahr?"  
„Öhm, ja. Und?"  
„Ihr habt euch nie zerstritten. Ihr seid immer beste Freunde gewesen. Deswegen erstehst du das vielleicht nicht. Aber es ist nicht so einfach nach all den Jahren jetzt zu ihr zu gehen."

Sie hatte Recht; er verstand nicht wirklich, was trotz des Streites so schwierig sein sollte, zu Sakura zu gehen und ihr einen Blumentopf in die Hand zu drücken, wenn es ihr so wichtig schien. Doch äußern wollte er seine Zweifel Ino gegenüber nicht; wer wusste schon, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.  
„Als das mit Sasuke damals begann", sagte Ino, ohne dieses Mal zu flüstern. „Als es damals begann, habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich wusste, dass sie ihn mochte. Genauso wie ich. Aber ich hatte auch Angst. Angst Sakura zu verlieren, wenn sie wüsste, dass auch ich Interesse an dem gleichen Jungen habe wie sie. Ich hatte immer gehofft, es würde sich einfach so lösen doch das tat es nicht. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich an dem Tag, als ich einem weinenden Mädchen eine Schleife schenkte und ihr die Hand zur Freundschaft reichte, dieses Mädchen einmal meine wichtigste Freundin werden würde."  
Ihre Finger hatten begonnen mit der roten Schleife zu spielen. Shikamaru schwieg, er wusste sowieso nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Also ließ er Ino einfach reden.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sakura uns zu Rivalen erklären würde. Aber sie tat es. Sie hat uns zu Rivalen gemacht. Was hätte ich da tun sollen? Einfach wegsehen? Klein beigeben? Ihr sagen, dass ich ihr das Vorrecht gebe? Nein. Das konnte ich nicht. Und weißt du was? Es ging bei der Entscheidung, die Rivalität anzunehmen, nicht um Sasuke. Sondern um die Enttäuschung die ich empfunden hatte. Die Enttäuschung, dass Sakura unsere Freundschaft einfach so wegzuwerfen schien. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als mitzumachen. Ich musste auf diese Herausforderung reagieren. Verstehst du?"  
Ino legte den Kopf zurück, schloss die Augen und lächelte. „Danach war es einfach so schwierig aufzuhören. Nachgeben ist schwieriger, als man denkt. Vor allem, da so was einem auch gerne mal als Schwäche angehängt wird. Und das ist für uns Mädchen schlimmer als für euch Jungs. Man geht bei uns einfach davon aus, dass wir schwächer sind. Man erwartet nahezu von uns, dass wir Schwäche zeigen. Deswegen sind wir so verbissen, dies nicht zu tun. Und davon abgesehen, es hat einfach zu viel Spaß gemacht zu sehen, wie Sakura jedes Mal ausgeflippt ist."

Ino sah ihn an. „Weißt du, Shikamaru, ich glaube fast, du hast Recht. Wir machen uns das Leben mühsam."  
Shikamaru traute seinen Ohren nicht. Eine solche Aussage von Ino war ungewöhnlich. Offenbar spiegelte sich seine Unglauben auch auf seinem Gesicht wider, denn Ino lehnt sich ein Stück zu ihm hin und sah ihn herausfordernd an, wobei sie einen Zeigefinger in seine Brust bohrte. „Gib es zu! Genau das hast du doch die ganze Zeit gedacht, oder?"  
Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell Ino wieder ihre gewohnte Art angenommen hatte. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass das vor fünf Minuten noch ganz anders gewesen war.  
Lachend stand sich die Blondine auf. „Danke, Shikamaru."  
„Wofür?"  
„Dass du zugehört hast. Dass du da warst. Pass gut auf Choji auf. Lass nicht zu, dass ihr euch irgendwann einmal zerstreitet wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit. Das lohnt sich nicht. Glaub mir, das lohnt sich nicht. Wie dem auch sei. Es wird wohl Zeit, dass ich mich auf den Weg mache. Ich muss schließlich noch eine Blume abgeben. Und außerdem wird es langsam kalt." Ino zitterte demonstrativ, bevor sie sich mit einem „Man sieht sich" auf den Weg machte.

Shikamaru ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Was war nur los dieses Jahr? Irgendwie war ihm das alles zu viel und zu hoch. Hätte dieser Abend nicht seinen ganz normalen Gang nehmen können?  
Er stand auf und begann den Weg zurück. Er war sowieso schon spät, also brauchte er sich auch nicht beeilen. Wenn er Glück hatte, erinnerte sich wenigstens seine Mutter daran, welcher Tag heute war, und verschonte ihn mit einer Standpauke. Doch so wie der Tag heute verlaufen war, machte er sich nicht allzu viel Hoffnung darauf. Das Leben war schon anstrengend und ungerecht. Er seufzte.

„Shikamaru!"  
Er blieb stehen und sah nach einmal in die Seitenstrasse zurück. Am anderen Ende stand Ino und wedelte mit ihrem rechten Arm in der Luft herum.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Shikamaru!", rief sie zu ihm herüber.  
Vielleicht waren doch nicht alle Veränderungen so schlecht.  
Shikamaru hob seinen Arm. „Frohe Weihnachten, Ino!"


End file.
